Your what gu?
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: "Is jasper your cat...dog...boyfriend?" Nick asked.  Small one-shot in which a rodent scares Nick...it was going to be slash but it didn't turn out that way, so some Greg and Nick humour with a little guy caught in between. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI**

**Author's**** note: This is my first delve into the world of writing CSI fanfiction...that I know of, I must say my fave character is Greg, I just love him so much! I'm writing this fic because for some reason my memory stick isn't working so all the lovely updates I have for people are useless... Anyway, this was much inspired by my own pet which is fat beyond belief and my dad thinks is the devil incarnate.**

* * *

><p>Nick knocked on the door to his younger friend's lab and opened the door. As soon as he opened it Greg turned round and glared at him. "Shut the door! Quickly!"<p>

Nick walked the whole way in, thoroughly confused and shut the door.

As soon as the door was shut Greg's mood seemed to lighten, "Heya Nick." He greeted happily.

"Are you on drugs or something, because I swear it's not normal for someone to have mood swings that quickly?" Nick asked.

Greg ignored him and picked up a box he was holding and began shaking it, whispering, "Come on out, Jasper. Jasper. Greggy's got some food for you! Daddy's got some nice…" He looked at the box, "mineral filled goodness."

Nick raised an eyebrow when Greg got down on the floor and started crawling about, "Um…Greg…is Jasper your cat…or dog…or boyfriend…"

Greg's head flew up so fast with the boyfriend comment that he wacked it on the table he was crawling under. He came out from under the table and glared at Nick, "He's not my cat, not my dog, definitely not my boyfriend."

"Well…care to explain?" Nick prodded.

"He's my Degu." Greg explained.

"Your what gu?"

"My Degu. Rodent that looks like a guinea pig with a long tail…well mine does anyway. Other's compare them to mice. A huge mouse…" Greg glared at Nick accusingly, "I think you scared him away…."

Nick shrugged, "If I had realised it was 'bring your Degu to work day', I wouldn't have come in for my incredible important test results on my murder case…oh wait, I would have. Now give me my dam results."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "You get your results, when I find my Degu, Nick. Jasper is somewhere in this room, and I don't want him chewing through the wires. He could hurt himself."

The genuine worry in Greg's eyes stopped Nick from spurting out an insult, "Fine, I'll help find your dam rodent." He sighed in defeat, "Why did you bring it to work anyway?"

"He's not a 'dam rodent'! He's a human soul trapped in the body of a Degu that needs to be nourished and taught." Greg said, sounding insulted.

Nick looked at Greg, to see if he was serious, which by the affronted look on his face he was.

"Why did you bring it to work anyway?" Nick asked.

Greg sighed, "The exterminators are in my house, and I don't really want poor Jasper to die, so I thought it was only necessary to bring him here."

Suddenly something ran up Nick's trouser leg and his arm and then to his from which he jumped straight onto Greg's head. To say the least, Nick screamed like a girl. He backed up against the glass wall and curled his leg up and put his hand in front of his face screaming, "Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" and "Not the face, anything but the face."

When Nick noticed that Greg was laughing, he stopped screaming and looked forward to see Greg with an addition. On the top of his head sat what looked to be a thin guinea pig or a fat Degu as was the case with a long tail, which had it's ears forward and it's head tilted to the side as it trained it's eyes on Nick.

"What you looking at?" He asked the small creature, which set of more laughter from Greg.

As soon as Nick said that the Degu swished it's tail and then leant forward to lick Greg's forehead, all the while glaring at Nick.

"That's a Degu?" Nick asked.

Greg smiled, "Yep, this is Jasper."

Nick nodded and just kept his eyes on the small beast.

Greg turned around, "Thanks for the help Nick." He grabbed a piece of paper out of the printer, which coincidently had the results Nick needed on.

Suddenly the creature opened up his mouth and yawned, and Nick saw the teeth that the small creature had. He all but screamed and ran from the lab, slamming the door behind him.

Greg turned around to give Nick his results, "Here are your results like I-" He noticed no-one was standing there, "Where'd he go?" Shrugging Greg turned back to his table, "You know Jasper, I think you scared him." He said chuckling.

Nobody really understood why Nick refused to go near Greg's lab again that night or why he spent the whole day avoiding Greg muttering curse words about a certain spiky haired lab tech and his evil rodent beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I have a degu called Jasper that looks like a guinea pig and I swear he has ADHD because he never stops running around or sitting on my head. I don't know how caged degu's act because mine doesn't have a cage, so I gave Greg a cageless one too...DEGU'S RULE.<strong>

**(These were probably the longest author's notes I have ever done for a short one-shot...)**

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
